


SPN: TNG

by grey2510



Series: Light's Grace!verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Ben Braeden is Dean Winchester's Son, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Next Generation, Parental Jody Mills, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is bored in the bunker and decides to text her fellow members of the next generation of Team Free Will.</p><p>Canon-divergent after 10x14 and follows the events of the previous parts of the Light's Grace!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is totally a spoof off of Star Trek: The Next Generation. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a pretty light-hearted fic. Just had it bouncing around in my head and had to write it down.
> 
> **LG!V TIMELINE: March-April 2016**   
> 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Avengers assemble!

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Dibs on being Iron Man

 

**> >BEN:**

I dont know who u are, 0562, but im gonna have to fight u on that one. Im totally iron man

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Oh right sorry...forgot u guys havent all met. Ben (4534), thats krissy (0562). Shes a hunter. Thinks shes dean 2.0

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Do not!

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Go ahead...try and prove me wrong ms flannel and snark

 

**> >BEN:**

Whoa whoa whoa if anyone is dean 2.0 shouldnt that be me?

 

**> >KRISSY:**

U a hunter?

 

**> >BEN:**

No but deans my dad

 

**> >KRISSY:**

WTF???? Claire how did nobody tell me this?

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Holy fuck its like every time i talk to u guys its a freaking soap opera

 

**> >KRISSY:**

First the whole cas thing with u and ur dad and then cas and dean and now ben...

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Yeah sorry. Not my fault dean doesnt tell u anything. He doesnt tell anyone anything

 

**> >BEN:**

Parenting stories aside i still think i should be iron man

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Yeah? Ur not a hunter so no points in the badass or superhero columns so far...

 

**> >BEN:**

Yeah but just like my man tony stark im a total hit with the ladies ;)

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Just so u know there are some serious eye rolling vibes being sent ur way

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Omg ben u really are dean 2.0

 

**> >BEN:**

Kidding! (kinda… :-P) But seriously im in ap calc as a jr, i rebuilt my truck practically from the ground up, i do robotics. How is that NOT iron man?

 

**> >ALEX:**

Check out the big brain on ben...

 

**> >ALEX:**

Jesus i leave my phone for like two minutes and come back to a freaking novel. Btw hi krissy im alex

 

**> >BEN:**

She was raised by vampires and was like their blood slave or whatever

 

**> >ALEX:**

Wtf ben

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Say what now?

 

**> >CLAIRE: **

Shit ben have some tact. Tho hes not wrong

 

**> >ALEX:**

Thanks guys. Really appreciate it…

 

**> >BEN:**

No prob. Do what i can

 

**> >BEN:**

And hey its not like we arent all completely fucked up. Ur vampire mom kidnapped u, my dad erased my memories and is now practically married to the fallen angel who possessed claires dad… 

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Again. Soap opera. Do u guys have like a chart or something? Im out of the loop

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Then again i think i learned more than i wanted to when claire and i almost walked in on dean and cas in the kitchen that one time

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Not enough brain bleach in the world for that

 

**> >BEN:**

STOP TALKING AHHHHHHHH DO NOT WANT TO KNOW

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN. 

 

**> >ALEX:**

Well if anyone was wondering where the line was i think we crossed it

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Bad enough i have to live with them making freaking heart eyes at each other all the time

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Yeahhhh thats gotta suck. Moving on...btw claire why are we avengersing?

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Bored. Guys are out on a case and im stuck in the bunker researching for them. Something about japanese gods

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Figured u guys would be the only ones whod understand and i could complain to

 

**> >ALEX:**

Sucks to be u

 

**> >ALEX:**

Then again jodys been making me do weapons training and help organize some of the other cops who’re hunting like donna.

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Donna Hanscum? Super perky and cheerful but still kicks ass?

 

**> >ALEX:**

Yeah thats donna. How do u know her?

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Met her a few months back on a ghost case. She mentioned another sheriff in SD she knew and the winchesters

 

**> >ALEX:**

Other sheriff would be jody. I live with her

 

**> >BEN:**

Jodys pretty awesome. Tell her i say hi :)

 

**> >ALEX:**

Will do but be warned youll probably start getting invites from her for like every freaking holiday

 

**> >ALEX:**

Shes like olive garden…really takes the when ur here ur family shtick seriously

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

True story. Tho watching her mom-ing dean and cas and sam is kinda hilarious

 

**> >BEN:**

Psht. I wouldnt mess with jody and im man enough to admit it.

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Shit was there like some hunters next generation convention i missed out on where u all met?

 

**> >BEN:**

Not exactly. Long story short... tried to tack dean by tracking bobby singer in sioux falls which led me to jody

 

**> >BEN:**

Which then led me to dean

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

I tagged along to see the awkward awful reunion in all its glory

 

**> >ALEX:**

And i got to play host to a bunch of random people while they worked out their shit in my house

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Gotcha. So Bobby Singer? He was a hunter right? My dad used to call him for info sometimes

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Yeah he was like sam and deans adopted dad

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Met him a few months ago. Nice guy

 

**> >BEN:**

Isnt he dead??? Like for a couple yrs now???

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Yup. Was when i met him too. Some dead hunter hacked heaven and sent bobbys ghost down for a visit

 

**> >ALEX:**

And just when u think things couldnt get any weirder…

 

**> >ALEX:**

(says the girl raised by vampires)

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Try hunting full time

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Try living in the bunker with the winchesters

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Claire wins

 

**> >BEN:**

Or loses, depending how u look at it

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Jerk

 

**> >BEN:**

:-D

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Ur like the little brother i never wanted

 

**> >KRISSY:**

D'awwww...

 

**> >ALEX:**

In a way...he kinda is ur brother. Like step-brother sorta…

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

1) weird...but true? 2) u missed the key part of that text: never wanted :)

 

**> >BEN:**

Hey! Im delightful

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Whatever helps u sleep at night

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Ugggggghhhhh half this stuff i gotta sift through isn’t even in eng…

 

**> >ALEX:**

Suddenly my history hw doesn’t seem too bad

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Claire while ur in the neighborhood does the bunker have stuff on the algonquians? Been kinda stumped on a case

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Dunno lemme check. Text me off of group chat and send me the info

 

**> >KRISSY:**

U da best :) :)

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Duh

 

**> >BEN:**

So when do i get to see this bunker?

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

When u stop annoying me

 

**> >ALEX:**

Shots fired…

 

**> >BEN:**

U texted me claire...obv i cant be that bad

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Momentary lapse of judgment...wont happen again

 

**> >ALEX:**

Back to bens point tho...bunker visit?

 

**> >KRISSY:**

PARTY AT WINCHESTER HQ!

 

**> >KRISSY:**

OMG can u imagine the look on deans face?? Pretty sure he’d shit a brick

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Cas’d just be confused. Sam’d prob be in on it

 

**> >ALEX:**

Think sam would buy us booze?

 

**> >KRISSY:**

As if the bunker isnt stocked already

 

**> >BEN:**

Um i vote no on raiding the liquor cabinet

 

**> >ALEX:**

Do itttttt. All the cool kids are

 

**> >BEN:**

I dont care about the drinking. I do care about dean finding out we took his stash

 

**> >BEN:**

I dont have a death wish

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Touche

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Anyway sam wouldnt buy…he’d just make me a fake id and tell me to go buy it myself

 

**> >KRISSY:**

I thought sam was the goody goody

 

**> >BEN:**

Yeah no deans a hardass. He and my mom were like a power couple when it came to being strict

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Prob cuz he did all that stupid shit as a kid and knows exactly what we’re planning

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Sucks. Can’t get away with anything. And cas just backs him up

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Dudes not an angel anymore but holy crap can he still put the fear of god in ya

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Perks of striking out on ur own :)

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Home cooked meals. That is all

 

**> >ALEX:**

Seconded

 

**> >BEN:**

Thirded

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Fine u guys win this round *unhappily munches on soggy fries*

 

**> >KRISSY:**

But anyway...PARTY! I say we do it if only to see the look on deans face

 

**> >ALEX:**

Im in

 

**> >BEN:**

Now we just need an excuse...

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

My bdays in a month?

 

**> >BEN:**

Perfect

 

**> >KRISSY:**

19? Weird i thought i was older than u for some reason. Got me beat by a couple months

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Yep 19...super exciting age

 

**> >BEN:**

Crap im only turning 17 in a couple months...does that mean im the youngest of the group?

 

**> >ALEX:**

Aww widdle ben is so cuuuuuuute and widdle

 

**> >BEN:**

I hate u

 

**> >ALEX:**

Lies

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Aw ben...so adorable when ur angry

 

**> >BEN:**

U dont even know me!

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Ok children enough fighting. Im pulling rank on all yall as the oldest

 

**> >ALEX:**

Rank? Dont remember enlisting

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

U were drafted into the world of weird like the rest of us

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Ok i actually gotta go...if sam sends me one more text about needing something from the lore im gonna hurl my phone across the room

 

**> >ALEX:**

Wouldnt that just ruin things for u?

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Ooooh just rearrange the bookshelves or put things back in the wrong place. Samll be pissed when he gets back

 

**> >BEN:**

U really like ticking them off huh?

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Its a gift

 

**> >ALEX:**

I dont know u krissy but i like the way u think

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Aaaaanyway...in the meantime i say we all go to our respective corners to brainstorm before regrouping to plan this shindig

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Tho cuz its gonna be for my bday u guys better plan on cake or something. And u dont haaaaaave to do presents buuuuut… :-P

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Huh didnt realize dean passed on the princess crown

 

**> >BEN:**

...he better not see this. Again...dont have a death wish

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Alright im peacing out. And yes krissy ill keep looking for that algonquian stuff for ur case as soon as im done with the guys stuff

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Cool thanks claire. Nice meeting u guys. Cant wait to invade the bunker!

 

**> >ALEX:**

Later

 

**> >BEN:**

Nice meeting u too...bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...writing in text-speak is painful and I'm sure I'm dating myself with this -- with few exceptions, I actually write everything out and punctuate/capitalize when I text.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, but people wanted to hear about the party...soooo this happened. Not quite what you asked for, but maybe there'll be more.

**> >BEN:**

Hey guys...last minute planning...anything we still need for this wkend?

 

**> >ALEX:**

Im good with jody. I think we just gotta know for sure that the guys are gonna be gone

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Yeah...claire any word on that?

 

**> >CAS:**

Hello Ben and Krissy. And I’m sorry I don’t know who the other person is on this message thread, though judging from context, I would guess Alex. I believe you mistakenly texted me trying to reach Claire.

 

**> >BEN:**

Crap. Sorry, Cas! You guys are right next to each other in my contacts

 

**> >CAS:**

I understand. I don’t wish to pry, but what are you planning this weekend?

 

**> >BEN:**

Skype convo. Hard to coordinate everyone, you know?

 

**> >CAS:**

Oh. Of course. Should I tell Claire you were trying to reach her?

 

**> >BEN:**

No it’s fine. I’ll text her. Thanks! Bye!

 

**> >CAS:**

Goodbye.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Wth ben u almost fucked that up

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Fucked what up?

 

**> >ALEX:**

He texted cas instead of u

 

**> >BEN:**

I know! Im sorry! Think he bought the skype excuse?

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Omg u guys suck

 

**> >KRISSY:**

It wasnt our fault! It was bens!

 

**> >ALEX:**

Def not taking the blame on this one. And i dunno...it seemed like cas bought it

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

I guess we’ll see if he brings it up

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Cas isnt dumb but sometimes he doesnt get stuff like skype or whatever so he might have believed it

 

**> >BEN:**

Soooo we’re still on for this wkend? (and im still invited pretty please????)

 

**> >KRISSY:**

I dunno are we voting ben off the island or what?

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

And listen to him whine? Pass. Yeah i guess u can still come

 

**> >BEN:**

I dont whine!

 

**> >ALEX:**

Aaand the sibling bickering begins again…

 

**> >ALEX:**

Things i dont miss about having siblings #684

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Really? Ur comparing us to vamps????

 

**> >KRISSY:**

U are kinda pale claire

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Bite me

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Pretty sure thats the vamps job

 

**> >BEN:**

Im just gonna go… Let me know if u guys need me to bring anything on fri k?

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**> >CAS:**

Dean, Sam, I think we may have a situation with Claire.

 

**> >SAM:**

What’s wrong?? Everyone ok?

 

**> >CAS:**

Everyone is fine. I didn’t mean to alarm you.

 

**> >DEAN:**

U know that im like two rooms away from u right? Like we could be having this convo face to face?

 

**> >CAS:**

Yes, I am aware of where you are. But if we were to converse in person, Sam would not be able to participate as he is a state away.

 

**> >CAS:**

Besides, I am quite comfortable on the couch right now and do not feel like moving.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Slacker. Oh how the mighty have fallen

 

**> >SAM:**

Dude. Word choice

 

**> >DEAN:**

Right...sorry cas :(

 

**> >CAS:**

It’s alright, Dean. :) <3 ;)

 

**> >DEAN:**

Warned u about emoticons cas. Dont make me cut u off again

 

**> >SAM:**

Do I need to be here for this? Besides, didn’t you say we have a situation? What’s going on with Claire?

 

**> >CAS:**

Ben accidentally texted me trying to reach Claire. Based on the messages, I believe the two of them, plus Krissy and Alex, are planning on congregating at the bunker this weekend.

 

**> >SAM:**

How does Ben even have your number?

 

**> >DEAN:**

Of course ben has cas' #. He has yours too sam. What if something happens and i cant get to him?

 

**> >SAM:**

Gotcha. More importantly...why the hell are they all coming to the bunker this weekend?

 

**> >CAS:**

I’m not sure, although Alex said they needed to make sure we were gone.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Really guys? U couldnt figure this out? Theyre planning a party

 

**> >DEAN:**

Plus its claires bday on thurs

 

**> >CAS:**

Oh. That does make sense. Should we be worried?

 

**> >DEAN:**

Prob. Bunch of teens partying? Plus the bunker isnt exactly a party friendly place

 

**> >DEAN:**

But its not like theres anyone else claires age she can invite over here so…

 

**> >SAM:**

And I’m gonna nip that guilt trip in the bud. Claire’s fine, she’s happy living with you guys.

 

**> >CAS:**

Should we try to stop the party? I don’t wish to ruin Claire’s birthday, nor do I wish to alienate the four of them from us or each other.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Nah got a better idea

 

**> >DEAN:**

Bens bday is in two wks, sams is next wk. Lets have em over, get charlie and jody too…

 

**> >DEAN:**

Many birds one stone

 

**> >CAS:**

What do birds and stones have to do with anything?

 

**> >SAM:**

He’s playing off the saying “kill two birds with one stone”

 

**> >CAS:**

I see. Well, I think that’s a good plan.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Haha dusting off an old castiel classic eh? “i don’t understand that reference”

 

**> >CAS:**

While this couch is very comfortable for me right now, I would be happy to let you have it tonight.

 

**> >SAM:**

Would shouting “BURN!” be too cliche?

 

**> >DEAN:**

Shut it sammy

 

**> >SAM:**

Alright alright. So this wkend, we actually plan a party. Do we tell the kids? And do any of us actually know how to plan a party?

 

**> >CAS:**

I would assume food and drink would be necessary. And cake is customary for birthdays, though I know Dean prefers pie.

 

**> >DEAN:**

No dont tell them. And why do u think i said we should invite charlie? Tell me she wont jump at the chance to plan it

 

**> >SAM:**

And here I was thinking you wanted to invite her and Jody because they’re like family. Silly me.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Yeah that too. Obv :)

 

**> >SAM:**

Speaking of inviting — Olivia?

 

**> >CAS:**

Of course she would be invited.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Hell yeah shes still dating you and shes not a demon or dead so that makes her family

 

**> >CAS:**

Dean…

 

**> >SAM:**

Asshole

 

**> >SAM:**

(Dean, not Cas)

 

**> >DEAN:**

Aww sammy...im a delight and u know it

 

**> >SAM:**

Debatable.

 

**> >CAS:**

I concur with Sam.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Shit im on the couch tonight arent i?

 

**> >CAS:**

Perhaps. We shall see.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Dammit. Anyway i just texted charlie about this wkend

 

**> >SAM:**

And?

 

**> >DEAN:**

Hold ur horses sammy geez. Shes gotta text back first

 

**> >DEAN:**

Ok she says “Heck yes! I’m totally in. And as your Queen, I expect you to obey my orders to the letter because I’m planning this bitch and it’s going to be frakking awesome.”

 

**> >SAM:**

Yeah she also just texted me: “Am I going crazy or did Dean Freaking Winchester actually just text me to help plan a party?”

 

**> >DEAN:**

What? I dont get it

 

**> >SAM:**

I told her she’s not crazy and she wrote back: “And the Grinch’s heart grew three sizes that day.”

 

**> >DEAN:**

Shut up im not a grinch. Frigging charlie

 

**> >SAM:**

Just to prove the point...

 

**> >CAS:**

I understand that reference! And I do not think it’s fair to compare you to the Grinch, Dean.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Thanks cas

 

**> >CAS:**

Mostly because you are not green and fuzzy.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Really? Really?

 

**> >CAS:**

:-D

 

**> >SAM:**

Anyway so what’s Charlie’s game plan?

 

**> >SAM:**

Guys?

 

**> >SAM:**

Hello?

 

**> >SAM:**

Whatever you’re doing you better be doing it in your room.

 

**> >SAM:**

I guess I’ll talk to you guys later...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. It's finally done. For reals. :)

**> >KRISSY:**

Ok braeden im challenging u to a mario kart rematch

 

**> >BEN:**

Bring it. Might want to practice a little next time so u can keep up with my mad skills

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Did u really just say mad skills?

 

**> >ALEX:**

Just remember charlie still kicked ur ass

 

**> >BEN:**

With any other group i’d joke and say shes not human...no one can be that good at video games

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Ah yes the fearsome video game monster. Im sure the bunker has a lot in the lore about those majestic creatures

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Anyway ur on braeden. Ill get u and ur little yoshi too

 

**> >BEN:**

Good luck

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Btw alex...jody is totally a suburban wine mom

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Except with whiskey. And who will kick ur ass

 

**> >ALEX:**

Uggggghhhh dont even get me started

 

**> >ALEX:**

At least she wasnt all gross like cas and dean or sam and olivia

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Dude cas and dean were like saints last night compared to normally. U dont even know

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

The struggle is real

 

**> >BEN:**

La la la la la la i dont wanna know

 

**> >BEN:**

Olivia was cool tho

 

**> >KRISSY:**

I take it back about jody...olivia was totally the suburban wine mom

 

**> >ALEX:**

She teaches 2nd graders...can u blame her?

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Nope. Btw guys thanks for coming. I know it wasnt what we planned but... *shrug*

 

**> >BEN:**

Nah it was really cool. I had fun :)

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Yeah it was awesome. Should do it again. Tho maybe for real without the parental units

 

**> >ALEX:**

Agreed

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Def!

 

**> >KRISSY:**

Muahaha...let the planning for part deux begin…

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**> >CHARLIE:**

Rise and shine, my lovelies!

 

**> >DEAN:**

How the hell are u awake so early and all perky?

 

**> >OLIVIA:**

Charlie, I’m guessing? And I second Dean’s question.

 

**> >JODY:**

You guys gotta step up your game. Hell, I’m the old fart here and I’m fine.

 

**> >CHARLIE:**

Woohoo! Yeah, Jody! Show ‘em how it’s done.

 

**> >SAM:**

You guys missed out on a really nice sunrise. Great for a morning jog.

 

**> >OLIVIA:**

Oh man. Bummer. Real shame. (I love ya, Sam, but seriously?)

 

**> >DEAN:**

How are we related

 

**> >CAS:**

I don’t understand why this conversation needed to take place before 8:00. Is there something pressing occurring?

 

**> >CHARLIE:**

Nope. Just wanted to say good morning because I love you all sooooooooo much and knew you’d appreciate it.

 

**> >DEAN:**

Yeah yeah we’re all fanfreakingtastic. Now let me sleep

 

**> >DEAN:**

Thx for planning the party tho

 

**> >JODY:**

Yes, Charlie, thank you! It was wonderful. And it was so great meeting all of you.

 

**> >OLIVIA:**

We’re gonna have to do this again!

 

**> >JODY:**

Just maybe without the kids next time :) I love ‘em, but do you know how long it’s been since I’ve really hung out with adults (outside of work)??

 

**> >CHARLIE:**

No problem! I’m in as long as the boys host again. My apartment isn't big enough.

 

**> >SAM:**

I think that can be arranged

 

**> >CAS:**

Of course. But can we discuss this later?

 

**> >CHARLIE:**

Grump.

 

**> >DEAN:**

My grump. Now go away

 

**> >OLIVIA:**

Your grump???

 

**> >SAM:**

You know you’re never living that down, right?

 

**> >DEAN:**

Im pretty sure theres a middle finger emoji out there somewhere but im too fucking tired to find it

 

**> >CHARLIE:**

Fine, we relent. Enjoy your morning! ;)

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**> >DEAN:**

Hey let me know when u make it back to ur moms

 

**> >BEN:**

Im back! No traffic smooth sailing

 

**> >BEN:**

This wkend was fun

 

**> >DEAN:**

Yeah it really was

 

**> >DEAN:**

It was good seeing u ben. Happy early bday again. Stay in touch?

 

**> >BEN:**

Yeah of course :)

 

**> >DEAN:**

Awesome. Be good to ur mom k?

 

**> >BEN:**

I will!

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Hey

 

**> >DEAN:**

Youre as bad as cas. Im in the garage not on the moon

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

What can i say? Im a product of my generation

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Liek omg im totes addicted 2 my phone so i cn txt my bffs!!!!1!!! :)

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

That hurt my brain to write

 

**> >DEAN:**

Good. It hurt my eyes to read

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Sam told me the party was ur idea

 

**> >DEAN:**

Not really. U guys set it up and then i just let charlie do her thing

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

Well w/e. It was the best bday i’ve had in a long time

 

**> >CLAIRE:**

So thanks

 

**> >DEAN:**

No prob kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and they make my day!


End file.
